Another Power Of Three: Into the Rift
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Lightkit, Blossomkit are in for a huge suprise visited by a Starclan cat. Telling them that they were to legs and they have to stop the Smudge and, Shadow. What does this mean? Lightkit also finds out that he, blossomkit and even Shadowpaw has powers.
1. Prologue and Alligences

Prologue

The Dark Tortoiseshelled cat looked at the other Cat, A Blue-Gray She-cat. "It was a message from Starclan." She murrmurred. A firey look came in her eyes. "Fire alone can save our clan." A Flash came by, "Hmm? Another one." She sighed. "Light and the Blossom become a leopard. While, the Smudge and Shadow are in the Dark." The Blue-Gray She-cat sighed as well. "Fire alone can save our clans? Light and the Blossom? Spottedleaf this is hard to process..." Spottedleaf looked up into the stars. "Well, only Starclan can Know Bluestar." Spottedleaf walked out and turned around, "Have some rest tommarow, you know some Queens are having kits. If you get no sleep you will be stressed." Bluestar looked up "Oakheart, what am I going to do?" She curled up and, fell to sleep.

Alligences:

Thunderclan:

**Leader:** Bluestar - blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Apperntice, Firepaw

**Deputy:** Redtail - small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.

Apprentice, Dustpaw

**Medcine Cat:** Spottedleaf —beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

**Warriors:** Lionheart -magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.

Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw -big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm -big white tom.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe - sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind - switft tabby tom.

Willowpelt - very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat.

**Appertances:** Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw - long-haired solid gray tom.

Ravenpaw - small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat.

Firepaw - handsome ginger tom.

**Queens:** Frostfur - beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface - pretty tabby.

Goldenflower - pale ginger coat.

Speckletail - pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

Sparrowpelt - Pretty Black She-cat queen.

**Kits:** Lightkit - Handsome Yellow tabby; Used to be Twoleg

Blossomkit - Pink furred she-cat; Used to be Twoleg

**Elders:** Halftail - g dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear - gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in Thunderclan.

Patchpelt - small black-and-white tom.

One Eye - pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail - once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

Shadowclan:

**Leader:** Brokenstar - long-haired dark brown tabby.

**Deputy:**Blackfoot - large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

**Medcine Cat:** Runningnose - small gray-and-white tom.

**Warriors:** Stumpytail - brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder - silver tabby tom.

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface - battle-scarred brown tom.

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightpelt - black tom.

**Appertances:**

Brownpaw

Wetpaw

Littlepaw

Shadowpaw - Small Black tom; Fierce.

**Queens:** Dawncloud - small tabby.

Brightflower - black-and-white she-cat.

**Elders:** Ashfur - thin gray tom.

Windclan:

**Leader:** Tallstar - a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

Riverclan:

Leader: Crookedstar - a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

Deputy: Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

Cats outside Clans:

Oscar - Brown tom with a ear missing; Used to be Twoleg.

Yellowfang - old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

Smudge - plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

Barley - black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.

The Dog Pack: 

Leader: Sharp - German Sheppared Dog with collar stained blood on it.


	2. Chapter 1 and Table of Contents

**Hey im going to show you what im Planning! Review and tell what they are about I know but you don't A mystery (:**

**Warriors Another Power Of Three - Blazed Ice (39 Chapters) Rated T**

**Takes Place in Fire and Ice**

**Warriors Another Power Of Three - Forest Of Death (34 Chapters) Rated T**

**Takes Place in Forest of Secrets - Rising Storm**

**Warriors Another Power Of Three - Dragon Storm (59 Chapters) Rated T**

**Takes Place in Rising Storm**

**Warriors Another Power Of Three - Strongest Hostilty (27 Chapters) Rated M**

**Takes Place in A Dangeorus Path- Darkest Hour**

**Warriors Another Power Of Three - Blood Moon (79 Chapters) Rated T**

**After This the story is so changed so...but takes during Darkest Hour**

**Warriors Blood Moon - Final Hour (50 Chapters) Rated T**

**Takes place during Darkest Hour**

**Warriors Blood Moon - Return of The Shadow (28 Chapters) Rated T**

**Takes Place during Firestars Quest**

**Warriors Blood Moon - Going Back (54 Chapters) Rated T**

**Takes Place every book :)**

**Warriors Blood Moon - Grim Reaper's Blood Thirsty (93 Chapters) Rated M Takes Place in Dawn Of the Clans, Darkest Hour, Fire and Ice, Bluestars Prophecy, and Last Hope.**

Chapter 1: Eyes Open

_Hmm? Who are you? _'Light and the Blossom become a leopard. While, the Smudge and Shadow are in the Dark.' _Wait huh? _He opened his eyes. "Mama! Lightkit opened his eyes!" A Pink-furred kit started jumping, "Hmm?" She started to fly. The queens fainted. Lightkit's eyes sparkled and another kit came. "WOW!" "Hey what's your name Pink Furred?" The Pink-furred kit came down. "Blossomkit, and you're just jealous that I can fly." Lightkit rolled his eyes. "Well, just STOP!" She stopped everyone in the den. The leader came in "Hmm? What's going on?" It was a Blue-Grayish cat. "Hello? Um, okay?" Lightkit opened his mouth "Resume?" Silently but the Leader could still hear. Everything resumed. "WHOA! When'd you get over there and when did Bluestar get here?" Blossomkit screeched. She was so scared. Bluestar knows somethings up with Lightkit. _I saw -graypaw-? and -Lionheart-? who are they? I should follow them! _He Followed them. Lightkit sniffed the air. _Eww what is that stink! _He saw a Ginger Tom with a kittypet collar.

**Oh and here are upcomming chapter titles :D **

**Kittypet**

**The Fire and Tiger**

**Truths**

**Memories**

**Invited**

**The Prisninor**

**Grumpy, Grumpy, Grumpy**

**Just need Comfurt**

**Drop Dead**

**Wish**

**Prophices**

**Blossomflower**

**Elder Tales**

**Timeskip**

**Powers**

**Start of The Final Battle**

**Shadow and Smudge**

**The Dog Pack**

**Too Many Secrets**

**Twolegs**

**Moonstone**

**Awnsers**

**Rewind**

**Kit**

**Brokenstar**

**Epilogue**

**And, one more thing for the next book! Echos and Oscar**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kittypet

Lionheart sniffed the air, _OH NO HE MIGHT KNOW I'M HERE! PLEASE JUST DON'T SMELL ME. _He stopped smelling and just went off where Bluestar is. I heard a voice, "Nice fighting skills for a tame kitty." The Gray-Tom Appertance Said. The Ginger-tom started speaking "What is your name, mine is Rusty." _He looks more like Fire to me. _Lightkit thought. "Graypaw." _Wow thats a obivious name who would be that mouse-brained_ He Chuckled. Panic went through Graypaw "I sense my Leader and, my Mentor - quick hide!" Rusty hided by a bush. "I know you're there." Bluestar said calmly. "Bluestar!" Graypaw stuttered _Why are you stuttering Grayst-paw? Oops its paw._ Lightkit thought quickly. _He must know more than he thinks... _ran in the wind. "You shouldn't be so close to Twoleg place Graypaw!" Lionheart yowled. Graypaw looked down to his paws, in shame. "I-Im sorry Lionheart..." Bluestar looked at Rusty. "Who's This?" Graypaw looked at Bluestar. "Oh him? He's a Kittypet! His names-" Lionheart put his tail into Graypaw's Mouth and said. "Let the Kittypet Speak for his introduction, thank you Graypaw." Rusty looked at Bluestar. "My names Rusty, I'm at your service." Bluestar blushed even though you couldn't see it. "So you want to join our clan?" Bluestar looked at Graypaw "You did tell him about the clans?" Graypaw Nodded, Bluestar looked at Rusty. Rusty nodded. Lionheart objected "Let him join? He doesn't have thunderclan blood!" Bluestar tail signaled him to keep his mouth shut. "I'm Sorry Rusty, so then lets go!" They went back to camp. Lightkit rolled around in some Herbs. So he wouldn't get caught and, went back through the bush that's near the nursery. Just waiting to see whats about to happen. He was hungry so he had to suckle on his mom, Sparrowpelt. After that there was a commotion going outside. "What Clan Is he From?" "That doesn't smell like anything I smelled in my life!" "Look at his Collar he's a kittypet! Once a Kittypet always a Kittypet!" A Cat with a longtail appeared.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fire and The Tiger

Rusty pulled his claws into the earth's core. And, they charged at eachother. Longtail scratched Rusty in one of his eyes and jumped up ready to claw Rusty kicks him and slashs off a peice of his ear. Longtail traps Rusty to the ground then, SNIP his collar falls off. Bluestar jumps up ontop of the Highrock. "This Newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. Starclan has spoken its approval. This cat has been realasted from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to become an appretance." Lightkit's mouth opened with awe _But whats special about him? _He silently said to him self. Bluestar looked below "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," she murrmured. Her eyes shined just brifely. "You have foughten will, from this day forth you will be named Firepaw." Graypaw came over "Firepaw!" And, Lightkit turned away to play with Blossomkit. But, just looked back brifely seeing a Tabby with Amber eyes but something seemed off. _Beware the Tiger, Young Lightkit..._But before he could play with Blossomkit he fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truths

"Welcome," A Starry Tom Cat said. _Who is that guy? _Lightkit thought. "Oh Me? I'm Thunderstar." _Hey I heard about him in the Elders den yesterday! _"Yes, I'm Famous in all clans. But only Elders usually remember." _But why am I here in starclan? _"Don't Worry Lightkit you're not dead. You're here becuase you have Powers that you couldn't Comprehend." Lightkits eyes sparkled. "Touch my nose." _Excuse me? _"Touch my Nose, everything will come to you..." Thunderstar said. Lightkit touched his own to Thunderstars nose. "Remember..." A eerie voice said.

(Lightkit's POV)

MMHM? I'm a Twoleg!? I looked over to a...Mirrior I looked kinda ugly lol. Wait what is this lol? I'm freaking out! I saw a Human over there. He turned around his face shred with tears he screeched and ranned at me. Blood in his hands I dodged his attacks. _'This is a Dream Lightkit you should know to concur your fears. But this thing is real he lives in Shadowclan.' _Thunderstar said to me. I should be able to Conjure up something! Hmm...I summon a Army of me's! All the me's ran at this being but the being just killed them all. Organs everywhere I shuddered. "What are You!?" I asked it. It snapped at me "Schatten Pfote!" Confused this didn't sound like twoleg-human laungage I ever heard of. It ran at me I summoned a Sword and stabbed it, it just screeched "HERMANO!" What is Hermano? I shook my head.

(Back to 3rd Person)

Lightkit rewoke in the Medcine Cat Den.


	6. Chapter 5

**Working on Lots of Chapters today...I will do this one and do some more tommarow.**

Chapter 5: Memories

Lightkit woke up in the Medcine cat den.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_I just couldn't belive what I witnessed..._Lightkit looked down and, screemed. "Wha-That figure in my dream...I-I." Spottedleaf's eyes sparkled. "Dark Figure?"

Lightkit looked over there was Ravenpaw he looks injured as well. "You see, it was like a Twoleg but more Evil..." He continued "We-ll talk about this later." Spottedleaf said. "Oh-Okay." Lightkit went back out into the nursery again. Sparrowpelt was shocked. "What Happened!?" Lightkit sighed. "I don't know just woke up with it, Mum." She Nodded. But with worry. Blossomkit came over. "You okay?" Lightkit nodded. "Y-yeah but I think I have to tell you something."

(Blossomkit POV)

_Out with it Lightkit..._ I thought. "I think we're," he said. He went to my ear. "Twolegs." I gasped. "N-Nah." He Looked serious... "Explain." He breathed heavily. "Okay I met Thunderstar in my dream in starclan or whatever. He touched my nose. I was a twoleg a guy screeched at me I stabbed him and he breathed something I think I understood. He said 'Brother...'" I couldn't possibly belive him. "Okay?" A flash came.

-Flashback-

Sinai was in 6th Hour. "Hey, William. I really don't like oscar." William's eyes grew big. "Why?" Sinai breathed for a speech. "Well First he is kinda dumb, Second He is hyperactive and, he has something wrong with his brain. Coo-Coo." She said. William sighed. "We all have something wrong they just can't explain it I mean I would tell people I can control reality and, you can fly but you think they belive us? I told them once they send us in this class but, at least we learn complicated stuff too." Sinai looked at Oscar _What can he do? _Oscar suddenly disseapered.

-End Of Flashback-

(3rd Person Again.)

_Blossomkits eyes strobbed White and black. _"The Two live among Four but, they have to get used to their life. The Light and, Blossom will fight the Shadow. While the Gaze stares into our souls into dark oblivion." Her eyes turned normal. And, something happened to Lightkit.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Invited

Lightkit was in a gaze. One of his pupils dissapeared, "What happened?" Lightkit asked to Blossomkit. "I think you're blind in one eye." Lightkit gulped. "I hope spottedleaf doesn't find out." _Spottedleaf probally forgot about that dream I told her I had. _"Yeah, but what happened?" Lightkit's shoulders went up, "I don't know." Blossomkit shaked her head, "Well lets just go and, play. I know what we are don't forget that but I still want to know what happened Wi-Lightkit." She corrected her self. Time Froze. A Stick appeared, "Who are you?" Lightkit and Blossomkit said same time. "Oh Me I'm a stick so I'm post to guide you or something." The Stick said. "Jayfeathers Stick?" Lightkit asked. "No...Well yes but I'm from the past. Like only 100 moon old stick." Blossomkit sighed. "Okay, so why are you here Stick." He or She looked at Lightkit and, Blossomkit "Just for another prophecy." Blossomkits eyes wided. "Okay, I think im going to sleep in my nest after this." The stick said this '_The Yellow Claw is the key to the Fire, which unlocks awnsers.' _

_XoXoXoXoXoXo_

"Should we tell Spottedleaf we don't know what it means..." Lightkit sighed again, "Yes. We need to." Lightkit and, Blossomkit came to the medicine cat. "Spotte-" Spottedleaf was still treating Ravenpaw. "If you're not hurt well get out!" _Yikes/Hey you can read my thoughts!/Awesome okay now what/Just say the prophecy./ _"_The Yellow Claw is the key to the Fire, which unlocks awnsers.' Blossomkit you try to awnser it _"Who's suffix ends with Yellow, Claw, and Fire? Spottedleaf.." Spottedleaf just stared at us then she just got the prophecy. "Wierd, I know we have a Claw suffix in our Clan. Tigerclaw. Fire is Firepaw. and, I can't figure out who Yellow is..." Spottedleaf then, just looked away to Ravenpaw. _Lets leave Blossomkit/Right'o _They left the medicine den. _To the nursery then! _They went back to the nursery it was getting late. Was a long day.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Prisinor

Lightkit was playing out of the nursery with Blossomkit. Firepaw entered the camp, "Firepaw?" Bluestar asked. "What do we have here? An enemy warrior- and recently fed, by the smell of you both..." Firepaw sighed "Well, She was weak and, hungry." Bluestar was getting pissed off "And what about you? Was your hunger so bad that you had to feed yourself before you gathered prey for your clan?" She went on "I assume you have a very good reason of breaking the warrior code..." Tigerclaw jumped out "Once a kittypet alwa-" Bluestar looked at Tigerclaw. He stopped. She looked back at the Gray Shadowclan Cat. "Why are you here Yellowfang?" _Yellow...that's part of the prophecy Lightkit!/I see it is./Hmm...should we tell spottedleaf?/Nah, she'll think it out eventually./Ok._

Now a Black Tom Cat spoke. "That Old cat is no use to us, Kill her now even the Kittypet!" Some yowls shot across the clan. "No...Keep your claws in Darkstripe." Darkstripe sighed and, went in the warriors den. "I'll think of the punishment of Firepaw but, Yellowfang we will keep her in the clan as a Prisinor! She may only be fed Once a day. Oh, and Firepaw what do you think your punishment should be?" Firepaw sighed "I-I" Bluestar put her tail in his mouth "I know, you will get food for the clan and, for yellowfang! You will clean her dirt-" _Wow bluestar can be harsh Blossomkit.../I know/ Imagine if I was up there/ Poor Firepaw./ I feel bad for Yellowfang actually._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Grumpy, Grumpy, Grumpy

(Lightkit POV)

I walked up to Yellowfang "What do you want!?" _Eeek!/Lightkit calm down.../Sorry Blossomkit..._ I put my head down "I'm sorry I wanted to give you fresh k-kill." Bluestar came out to see what the commotion is. She sighed "Lightkit this is not your companion this is a prisinor." Sparrowpelt ran out "Well...you know Bluestar that secret? About hmm...whats his name?" Bluestar sighed "Okay, whatever do what you must I don't care." The memories are comming back I should be able to remember what happens of the future. I know their secrets..._This is going to be fun!/Can you explain somethings that will happen in the future?/S-Sure. _I smiled and, told her mentally what will happen in the future.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Need Comfurt

(Blossomkit POV)

_Doopedoppedoo/Stop that Blossomkit/jeez. _I was walking around camp and, in the appertance den the only person there was Sandpaw. "Hello?" Sandpaw looked at me. "Go away!" I sighed. "What's wrong?" Sandpaw was crying. "N-nothing." I remember what Lightkit told me. "Is it Firepaw?" She nodded. "How did you know?" I rolled my eyes "It's obvious that you are love birds." She was confused. "We are not Birds." I sighed. "It's something I made up, so when you love somecat you pretend there birds." "Oh." _Oh? Really Sandpaw.../You're talking to sandpaw?/Yeah...she's crying/Should I come blossomkit?/No. _Why should I talk to my brother at the moment I mean is it nessisary? Sandpaw stopped crying "Ok...thanks for cheering me up Blossomkit." She smiled.

(3rd Person)

Blossomkit nodded. "Your welcome."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Drop Dead

Lightkit was mad at Crowkit. For reason's unknown. "Crowkit please just drop dead." Crowkit started to cry. "What is it?" Crowkit had scratches all over his body. Lightkit opened his mouth; speachless. "U-Uh." Crowkit was puking blood. "MAKE IT STOP! Get away from me Smudge!" Firepaw came in "What's going on? Lightkit did you do this?" Lightkit's head shaked. "No Crowkit said Smudge." Firepaw fainted. So Lightkit pretended to lay uncosious 'Did I tempt something to kill Crowkit?' Thought Lightkit. _Wait Crowkits dead?/Yeah Blossomkit i'm sorry./I l-loved him/I'm sorry/Who killed him?/Smudge/Tha-at kittypet is going to pay!/It could always be someone else you know/Really Lightkit just back off... _Just whats going to happen

**Cliffy :D **

**Check back tommarow for more stuff**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wish

(Lightkit POV)

In front of me was smudge. "You Bastard!" I ran at him screaming I tried to kill him. He turned around eye sockets were poked out his heart was sticking out his mouth was stiched. Behind Smudge was another cat "Hello, Lightkit." It was Shadowpaw. "Brother." I said. "So you know?" I nodded. "What did you do to smudge." Shadowpaw appeared behind me. "Well my power is to haunt people in their dreams. And..." He smirked. "Possess cats." I was shocked "Wh-at?" He nodded. "Yes. I even brought Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and even Scourge back in time. They possessed their past selves." I couldn't belive it. "Blossomkit!" Blossomkit appeared "Wh-at are we doing here?" she said still crying about crowkit. "You see when I possessed you Lightkit; Crowkit I made him not born. So, he doesn't exsist I tapped into your powers Lightkit. Reality." I summonded a Diamond Sword like in minecraft. "Hmph. That won't work." It vanished. "But this is my Dream!" I yowled. "Yes, but only beings that are alive can change dreams I can change your dreams." Shadowpaw laughed. Blood splattered everywhere "Well, bitch! This is my world!" He morphed into that being I fought before. Blossomkit screamed "Go, Blossomkit Run!" I looked at him he was gone I looked behind me he was there, _Oh Foxdung! _I thought. He kicked me into a mountain that appeared out of no where.

x0x0x0x0x00x0xx0x0

I coughed out blood. "You fricken Foxdung come out and, fight like a Tom!" He appeared above me and smashed my skull into the ground. "U-uh..." I felt like my Skull was broken. "Y-you." Everything was getting blurry. He appeared in front of me "Go To Sleep." I fell down into dark Oblivion. "Oscar..." ran in the wind. "Oscar is the Key..." the wind said. over and, over.

I awoke just to find me in the nursery. Crowkit was gone its like no one in camp remembers him - no, no one wants to remember him...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Prophecies

(Lightkit POV)

"Hey Blossomkit." I said. Blossomkit ran towards me "Hi, what you writing?" I nodded "Well, this is a dream so I conjured one up I'm practicing my power. Controlling Reality." Blossomkit blurted out "Flight, I'm going to practice Flight." _Well Okay. Anyway this is what I wrote_

_Light and the Blossom become a leopard. While, the Smudge and Shadow are in the Dark._

_Light means Me. Blossom I guess means Blossomkit. Leopard hmm...Leopard Clan? Smudge the kittypet possessed by Shadowpaw. Shadow means Shadowpaw. _

_Beware the Tiger probally means Tigerclaw._

_The Two live among Four but, they have to get used to their life. The Light and, Blossom will fight the Shadow. While the Gaze stares into our souls into dark oblivion. _

_Two probally means Twolegs or Starclan and, Skyclan. Four could mean the paws of our cat bodies. Light is me, Blossom; Blossomkit. Shadow;Shadowpaw. Gaze? I don't know about Gaze but Dark Oblivion? _I shuddered to that _That just creeps me out. _

_'__The Yellow Claw is the key to the Fire, which unlocks awnsers._ Yellowfang, Tigerclaw, and Fire probally. 

Something whispered in my ear Blossomkit froze again flying in mid air. "Now what?" I yowled. '_Blood Moon." _Images went in my head of Cats dying their corpses on the ground lying. The moon was red. A Cat with a collar. It had teeth on it. _Ooooow...thats just. _Lightkit fell down. We were in the nursery. The queens fainted. _Deja Vu? I think not._


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Blossom Flower

(Blossomkit POV)

_Wow that was fun! _Everything went fast around me. "What the..." I saw a cat looked like me but taller. "I Bluestar of Thunderclan call apong the Warrior Ansestors to announce Blossompaw, do you agree with the warrior code?" She nodded, wait no I nodded! "Wait what is she saying? Everything is jibberish!" _I looked around _

**Lights they wash your face  
Pale and misty white  
Color flowers  
Your eyes seem ever changing**

**...**

**Everytime  
All alone**

And, my eyes started to Glow. "The Blossomflower...I am the Blossomflower..." I said. Tears came out of my eyes _What is it about that song? I just know somethings up with that song...__what is a song? I don't know it just comes to my head me..._More tears came out. "Blossom...t!" I could hear my brother Lightkit. "Sn.p...it!" I shooked my head. "W-what." I saw Bluestar and, I screeched. But, something about this seemed fimilar...


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Elder Tales

(Lightkit POV)

"I never explored camp before Blossomkit." I said cheerfully. She nodded. "Me either!" We ran around camp really fast. "Yay!" I yowled. "This is a good camp!" Blossomkit yelled. Some warriors came out. "We're trying to sleep! Runts." That's what the Brown tabby with Amber eyes said. "So?" I challenged him. "N-Now break it up." It was a old cat with one eye. "Hi Oldy." I smiled. The old cat smirked. "That not a way to treat your elders. My name is One-Eye. Now, you warriors in my day we didn't sleep forever. We woke up as soon as the Sun comes up!" Blossomkit looked at One-eye. "Hmm...could you tell us a story?" _Wow a story! _"Hmm...well in my day camp really wasn't like this you see. It was peaceful. Kittypets, rogues, clans, and even Us. Got along fine! Don't know what channged that...I supposed it could be Sunstar's fault...I just don't know everything around us changed as fast as you could say 'Mouse!'" Mine and, Blossomkits eyes were sparkling. "Wow, that sounds like a good life." One-Eye nodded. "Yes it was then, it just changed to war. Oh I forgot to mention back then all the clans were combinded!" I smiled. "I wish I could go back to that time." Everything froze,_ not again! _"Time you say? Then, shall it be!" A starry she-cat yowled. "What's going on?" I suddenly fell asleep.

x0x0x0x0x0x0xx0x0x

"Wake up Lightpaw! We're going to be late for our Training!" I gasped _Lightpaw?_

**DUNDUNDUDNUDNDUNDUDND **

**Cliffy!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Time Skip

(Lightpaw's POV)

"What when did we?" I was shocked. I heard some yowls in camp. "Rogues are attacking!" I gasped. _Well I guess I can practice my...powers..._

**_Akaku somatta rashinban  
Me no mae ni hirogaru  
I deft the beating of my heart  
Oborete iku dead heat_**

Mujun ni mita itami de  
Inochi tashikameru you ni  
I'm left to lick my wounds again  
Real toite iku

A rogue pounced on me, "Brother!" Memories filled back to me we collided. I saw another rogue, it was smudge fighting Fireheart. "Smudge, b-but why!?" Smudge smirked. And, was about to rip Fireheart into pieces. I was filled with anger and, I yowled. Energy bursed around me I smashed Shadowpaw's face into the ground.

**Kurikaeshi miru kodoku ni otsu hitokage**  
**Yugana yume**  
**Destroy my existence now**

It turned out to be dummy, "Foxdung!" I rushed at Smudge, and ripped out his heart. "Just another dummy. Fireheart get up." Firehearts eyes were open so wide. "I'm a Twoleg, I'll explain later." His eyes were so big like he was on catnip or something.

**Ima kudakechitta sekai no naka de**  
**Jijoujibaku kirisutete iku**  
**Konna yuuwaku ni ubaware**  
**Disillusion delusion**  
**Itsuka ushinatta azayaka na hibi mo**  
**Subete wo wasureta toki ni**  
**Resolution redemption**  
**Ashita mo tatakau sube nigirishimete**

I rushed into Bluestars room. She yowled. She was d-dead. "N-no Bluestar!" It was Tigerclaw. He turned around Darkness filled his body. "Hmph. Kittypets. Twolegs. You're all the same!" He summoned a Dark like Kamehameha I go'd in front of it. "Ahhhh!" It hurt like 10000000000 needles.

**So take hold**  
**Just watch a new world**  
**As it will unfold**

**Don't let go of your vision**  
**Just take life head on and find your reason**

Blossompaw came to the explosion. "NOOOOOOO!" She was crying "Just no..." I woke up.

_"With this life I give you power to protect your friends..." _I felt something touch my nose. It felt like Bluestar. I got up. "You thought you can defeat me? I still have one more life...the life to protect my friends!" I summoned a light ball and, killed Tigerclaw. That Easy.

"Resolution, Redemption." I said. The only Three left in camp alive. Me, Blossompaw, and Fireheart.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Powers  
**Don't let go of your vision**  
**Just take life head on and find your reason**

**Hibiwareta kagami ni**  
**Ukanda kokoro no yami**  
**I deny to sacrifice my heart**  
**Kuzurete gensou**

**Kegareta risou de**  
**Shinjitsu wo terashite**  
**I desire to kill the voice inside**  
**Fake kasanete kieteku**

**When you think you've lost your direction**  
**It's time to face and break your emotion**  
**Don't turn from your true ambition**  
**You have the right, don't you give it up**

**It's the day to make your decision**  
**Save yourself from all the corruption**  
**Show the world a new generation**  
**This is our fight**

**Gisei mayoi itsuwari**  
**Kokoro no katasumi de**  
**Tsukubatte negau**  
**Hikari motomete**

**Kibou yume hakanaku**  
**Kako mirai jikan wo kirihiraite**  
**Hitomi wo tojite**

**Ashita wo mitsumete**  
**Te wo nobashite**  
**Konna seijaku ni**  
**A silent call**  
**Toki no nagare de**  
**Boku wa mezamete**  
**Revelation revival**  
**(It's your chance to start again) **

**Ima kudakechitta sekai no naka de**  
**Jijoujibaku kirisutete iku**  
**Konna yuuwaku ni ubaware**  
**Disillusion, delusion**  
**Itsuka ushinatta azayaka na hibi mo**  
**Subete wo wasureta toki ni**  
**Resolution redemption**  
**Ashita mo tatakau sube nigirishimete**

**So take hold**  
**Just watch a new world**  
**As it will unfold**

**Don't let go of your vision**  
**Just take life head on and find your reason**

(Firehearts POV)

"How'd you do that?!" I said still in shock.

(Lightpaws POV)

"My Ass, no really. Okay, well don't worry Tigerclaw isn't dead." I smirked. "We're screwed." I gave them energy. "Okay destroy the forest and, kill em' Fireheart." Fireheart set fire to the forest. "Okay, you saved the clans." I was sarcastic. I senced Tigerclaw, Smudge and, Shadowpaw. Near us. "Look out!" Tigerclaw pounced on Fireheart eating his flesh. "Hey, you needed that? Oh, too bad." Okay, this is turning into a sicom. "Yeah, you just took out our fire!" I was emmbarsed. Blossompaw started to fly and flapped her wings so fast in flew tigerclaw into a mountain that supprisenly was in inttact. I mean that fire explosion killed all the clans, killed Barley, Ravenpaw, Princess, Twolegs, and Midnight. All the land in the world. And, that supprisenly mountain is intact! "Starclan come on please...I need help. I used are my energy." Fireheart came down. "What's Up." My mouth opened to the ground "What's up all you can say Fireheart?" He smirked. "Okay, just focus your energy on my body." I nodded. "Okay, I'm back now jump up and do a energy blast." I jumped up and did one. Okay, Tigerclaws dead. I smiled so big.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Start Final Battle

(Lightpaw's POV)

"So now we just have to defeat you guys!" I ran and, my eyes glowed. I summoned Lightning and, it just killed smudge. "Sorry, Smudge." Fireheart looked heartbroken. "It's okay its the fate of the clan." **(a.n last chapter got out of hand.) **Fireheart smiled. I looked up it was Shadowpaw! "Foxdung." Blossompaw's eyes were open wide, she flew high in the air. And her wings became of steel. "I hope you like this!" She screeched. Her wings slashed into Shadowpaw and, when they hit the ground he was dead. "Well, it's not a dummy at least..." Fireheart sighed with realeaf. I saw a cat no its just a bird..."That bird should've been dead..." Wierd.


End file.
